1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly to, a battery pack accommodating a bare cell including secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for rechargeable secondary batteries is increasing recently due to development and manufacture of various kinds of portable electronic devices so that development of a high-capacity secondary battery is required to meet such demand. A battery case accommodating a plurality of unit cells is provided to satisfy this requirement.
The battery case includes a top case and a bottom case. A plurality of unit cells is connected to each other in parallel or serially through a plurality of lead plates. The plurality of unit cells is held in a holder accommodating the cells in a battery case to form a core pack. The core pack is accommodated in top and bottom cases electrically connected to a protective circuit module (PCM).
Generally, a plurality of unit cells and lead plates assembled with the holder are welded to the PCM. However, assembly of the lead plates with the holder is inferior. In other words, a structure that easily and correctly fixes the lead plates to the holder is not provided so that the productivity of the entire manufacturing process is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.